Reflections
by Fiction.at.Love
Summary: This fic takes place in the future, kind of like Eriol's reflection of his life then. If you read my other fic "Forgotten" then this kind of relates to it. E/T and major fluffyiness


Author's notes: This fic takes place in the future, kind of like Eriol's reflection of his life. If you read my other fic "Forgotten", this kind of relates to it.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. CCS belong to the almighty CLAMP  
  
Note: Taeia is my own character!  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reflections   
  
The thundered boomed outside. The windowpanes are stained with beads of rain. The cold seeped through every nook and cranny.   
  
~I watch as the flames flickers in the hearth, offering warmth in its embrace. The same blazes licked and blackened the logs repeatedly. I slumped a little into the chair~  
  
"Eriol? What are you still doing up?" A sweet voice came to my ear  
  
"Just doing some usual brooding"   
  
Tomoyo came into view.   
  
~Even though we married six years already, she still makes me feel like the luckiest man alive. Her smile never wavered, it's unchanged as far as I knew of it during elementary school. She's still that same, wonderful, caring Tomoyo, always putting someone else's problem before her own~  
  
She bends down to give me a light kiss and sat down on the seat next to me.  
  
"What are you thinking about koibito?" Tomoyo asked placing her head on my shoulder  
  
"Not much" I placed my arms around her  
  
"You know the house's hardy this quiet¡­" She had that mischievous smirk tugging at her lips   
  
~Yup, the exact same Tomoyo I married~   
  
"You've read my mind"   
  
I meet her lips in a passionate kiss  
  
She placed her hands on my shoulders and my hands ran through her hair feeling the silky strands through my fingers.   
  
Our tongs flicker in an intimate tango.   
  
"Ashiteru" Tomoyo whispered in between her kisses   
  
"I love you"  
  
"'kaasan? 'tuosan?" a small voice called from the stairs   
  
Soon the small figure was making her way toward us  
  
"Taeia, what are you doing up?" Tomoyo gently scolded "You should be asleep"  
  
"I woke up because of the thunder outside" She added sheepishly "I was a little scared"   
  
~Taeia, our little four-year-old cherub. Clutching her favorite blanket and teddy bear. She looks so small and frail armed with those big sapphire-colored eyes, she can persuade anybody into anything~   
  
"'kaasan! 'tuosan! Look!" She pointed to the wall, eyes full of wonder "The shadows are dancing"   
  
~True. The shadows were waving back and forth by the fluttering blazes~   
  
"What are we doing?" Taeia climbed on my lap  
  
"Just thinking about things" Tomoyo gently wrapped the blanket around our daughter.   
  
"Oh" Taeia sat staring at the flames   
  
There was a silence for a moment, but was soon broken by a complain  
  
"My eyes are starting to hurt" The little girl rubbed her eyes  
  
"Don't stare at the flames" Tomoyo smiled "Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"I'm not *yawn* even tired yet" She rested her head on my chest "'kaasan, tell me a story, onegai"  
  
~I watch as Tomoyo told her about our card capturing days, only a slightly different version¡­we decided not to tell her about the Clow cards. Hopefully ignorance will be bliss~   
  
"What happened after the evil wizard try to take over the kingdom?" Taeia asked excitedly   
  
"Well, it turns out that the wizard was actually trying to help the girl instead of hurting her, so they became friends. The girl married the prince of Hong Kong and The wizard end up with the girl's best friend. So, they lived happily ever after"  
  
"That's a good story" Taeia commented "I wish magic was real though"  
  
"Magic is real, koishii" I told her "and someday, you'll see what I mean"  
  
~I'm sorry, I can't tell you now sweetheart, but someday, you'll understand~  
  
~I haven't even noticed when she fell asleep on my lap. She looked like an angel with her cheeks rosy and her soft navy blue hair fanned out on the blanket. She gentle breathing through her slightly parted lips and grasped her teddy bear closely~   
  
I pulled the blanket up her chin and kissed her on the forehead. She shifted, but didn't wake up.   
  
~So I sit here, with my lovely wife by my side, our daughter on my lap and the fire crackling. Yes, life is quiet complete~  
  
Note: If you want to know what happens to the adorable little Taeia, then read my other fic "Forgotten" ^_-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Finished**  
What did you think? R&R Plez! 


End file.
